Not Prince Charming
by hannah00710
Summary: Taylor Ashley Cortez is like every other girl in Ilea. She has dreamt about meeting the prince all her life, and when the application for the selection comes, she knows everything has to be perfect. And unlike America, Taylor desperately wants to meet the prince. But what happens when the boy with the crown unfortunately isn't your typical prince charming?
1. Taylor Cortez

Chapter 1- Taylor Cortez

The bitter cold air of Dakota caused my finger tips to go numb as I walked up to the local elementary school. I stepped up the concrete steps towards the front door, nodding in greeting at any teachers or students who I passed. I pulled a ring with all of my keys on it from my bright red winter coat, the warmth from my pocket providing very brief pleasure. I fumbled with the keys, desperately trying to control my shivering hands. I was almost late to work, but I would imagine that any other girl in Ilea between the ages of 15-19 would be as well. Prince Kyle's selection was just announced on the report, and I was ecstatic to have the opportunity of participating in a competition to become the wife of a man whom I had watched since the day I was born, 17 years ago. I finally managed to jam my key into the lock and I turned the handle of the door, putting all my weight into heaving it free from the ice that glued it to the doorframe. I shook the snow out of my curly blonde hair as I stepped into a tiled hallway, with doors every 10 feet or so decorated with art made by the kids. I walked towards the last door, light and laughter emanating from it. As an after school job I helped tutor kids of the elementary school.

"Hello everyone!" I exclaimed, entering the classroom. The group of kids I helped tutored consisted of about 10 students, with ages ranging from 6-10, and they are all students of the elementary school.

"Taylor!" the kids in the room shouted, running up to me with beaming faces.

"You're almost late," sniped Rosemary. Since she is the oldest kid in the group, she walks around like she is much wiser than everyone else, even me. She also is sassy and moody, but I have worked with her since she was only 6 so she, like the rest of the kids, has a special place in my heart. I love children dearly, which is what lead me to start this after school tutoring program. Usually my best friend Ophelia comes and helps me, but she has lots of work tonight for a class in school.

"I'm sorry Rose. Next time when I enter the room, either offer me a box of chocolates or get rid of that attitude," I scolded, smiling to let her know I was kidding. I scanned the room for Mrs. Whitney, a teacher at the elementary school. She teaches 2nd grade, and helps advise my program.

"There you are, the kids have been waiting for you," said Mrs. Whitney, getting up from the of the chairs that surrounded the few tables littered throughout the classroom.

"Sorry again, but I wanted to hear with my own ears the announcement of Prince Kyle's selection!" I said, my voice getting louder with excitement.

"Plus, I would never miss anything that has to do with my boyfriend," I muttered to myself, the image of Kyle that popped up in my mind causing my heart to start rushing.

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched "ewwwww, boys" from my right. I groaned as Ella, a energetic 6 year old, covered her ears and skipped away. I chased after her, tickling her until she collapsed onto the furry blue carpet laying in one of the corners of the classroom.

After lying on the carpet with Ella waiting for the last of the students to trickle in, I stand up and make sure all the kids are sitting at their designated tables. Mrs. Whitney and I get them started on their work and I walk from table to table answering questions and offering advice. I loved the look on the children's faces as they solve a difficult problem or finish a writing project. When I am older, I hope to be a teacher or any other job that works with kids.

'If I don't become queen...' I think to myself, feeling a rush of pure happiness from that little imagination of mine.

* * *

The tutoring session today goes by quickly, and before I knew it the kids were packing up their bags and giving me a hug or high five on their way out the door.

"Good work everyone! I will see you next week," I said as the kids filed out. I noticed Ella was still sitting in the classroom, a thick picture book in her hands. I walk over curiously and glance at the title, _The Story of Queen America and King Maxon._

"I wish I could wear pretty dresses like this lady gets to wear! If only I was old enough to marry the prince!" Ella exclaims.

I smile lightly, finding it funny how similar her wish is to my own. Queen America is a hero and a idol to almost all in Ilea, remembered for the greatest achievement during her reign: the abolishment of the caste system. No longer is society separated by petty numbers, and the majority of the population, now several generations later, is able to live harmoniously.

"You know, if I get into the Selection, I promise to bring you to the palace and let you wear all the fancy dresses you want," I said, tucking one of her red locks behind her ear.

I help Ella out of her seat and watch her retreating figure as she skips down the hallway and out the back door. I turn to put the book away, gazing longingly at the picture of the palace on the front cover.

I lock up the classroom and step outside, observing the snow coming down in thick waves. Donning my bright red winter coat once again I trudge through the gathering snow the four blocks to my house. Way back when the caste system was still around, my mother told me my family was a three. This means that we are decently well off, living comfortably in a cozy house near the center of town. Some families, like mine, still have family members with jobs or professions that would have been appropriate for their caste. My father is a lawyer, and my mother owns her own tutoring program for kids with disabilities. She is an inspiration for me and helped me get started with my own program.

I climb the wooden steps leading up to my front door and stomp the snow off my favorite boots before entering my house. I shake out my coat, hanging it on one of the useful hooks right inside the door.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" I call as I set my bag down in the kitchen. I take in the smell of my dad's chicken noodle soup cooking on the stove and the warmth from the fire place burning in the living room across the hallway.

"Hey Taylor," grumbled my older brother, Nolan, as he stomped past, heading in the direction of the living room and plopping down on the fluffy brown couch that occupied most of the small room and turning on the TV. Of course the channel that turned on was of news reporters discussing Prince Kyle's selection and some famous celebrities who they think will get chosen.

"Rough day?" I ask as I follow him into the living room and sit down next to him.

"You don't even know. Dad made me follow him around today as he did all his lawyer stuff," my brother eloquently said. He is only two years older than me, and it is my father's dream for Nolan to follow in his footsteps. Unfortunately for him, isn't too keen about the idea and prefers to watch sports instead, despite his lack of athletic ability.

I hear a crash come from the hallway and my mom cursing lightly and unsurprisingly my younger twin brothers Wyatt and Wesley come bounding into the living room from the direction of where the crash came from.

"HEY TAYLOR!" They shout and jump on the couch, taking a spot on either side of me.

"Guess what dad made for dinner?!" they both said in unison.

"Hmmm that's a tough one... chicken noodle soup?" I guess, grabbing the remote from Nolan and bored started clicking through the channels on the TV.

"How did you know?! C'mon Wes, let's go see if Stripes can figure out what's for dinner," said Wyatt, leaving with Wesley in search of our cat, Stripes.

My mom enters the living room holding a big, creamy, envelope, with the royal Ilean seal keeping the envelope closed tight.

"Look what came in the mail," my mom said, setting down the letter on my lap.

"My application for the selection!" I scream, energy instantly flowing into my body.

I grab the letter and sprint out of the living room, down the hallway, and into my room. I scan my cluttered desk for a pen, eventually finding one and plopping down on my bed. I tear open the envelope and excitedly pull the form out that could change my life forever. I quickly fill out the form and stuff the sheet back in the envelope, regretting my urgency earlier in tearing open the envelope. I carefully lift the ruined envelope off my purple comforter and walk into the kitchen, stuffing it in my bag. Tomorrow I will go to the admissions office in town to hand my chance of my dream coming true in to some lady who clearly could be better spending her time doing something else. I eat dinner quickly and bid goodnight to my family, restlessly trying to fall asleep, my excitement chasing away any tiredness. Eventually though, exhaustion got the better of me and I drifted off to sleep, a certain prince occupying my dreams.

* * *

**A/N Hello anyone who happens to stumble upon my story. I am a 15 year old girl who happens to love the Selection by Keira Cass (She owns this wonderful world!). I decided to take a stab at writing fan fiction. I appreciate any feedback, since this is my first story ever! I had previously had about 6 chapters up but I am going through and slowly rewriting them, and I am starting with chapter one! Inspiration for characters in on my profile.**

**-Hannah**


	2. No Retakes

Chapter 2- No Retakes

"Taylorrrr."

I felt a light breath on my face that pulled me from my deep sleep. I groaned, mumbling a sleepy "Kyle?" as I felt desperation rear up inside of me to hold onto the last strands of my fading dream. Alas, it was no hope. I would have to wait until tonight to resume my reveries.

"What do you want?" I muttered, slowly stretching and burrowing deeper under my blankets. I flinched as tingles shot up through my arm. I must have slept on it all night.

"Wake up sleepy. Time to go."

"Time to go where?" I reluctantly lifted my heavy hands out from the warmth of my comforter and inwardly winced as freezing cold air bit into them. I quickly rubbed my eyes, then stuck my hand out and shoved whoever it was that was waking me too early. I heard a faint thump as they landed on my carpet. I assumed it was one of my little brothers, since this wouldn't be the first time they took it upon themselves to wake me.

"I forgot how much of a grump you are in the mornings," the voice muttered.

I finally decided to pull myself up, and opened my ice blue eyes. I squinted, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the bright light filtering through the poorly shut curtains. As soon as I could see, I jumped back, banging my head on the wall my bed was pushed up against, startled by the intent gaze of two very bright green eyes inches from my face.

"What do you want?" I scowled at the sight of my best friend, rubbing the newly forming bump on my head. When she didn't respond, I sunk back into my cocoon of warmth. I was about to go back to sleep, when I noticed she was attempting to conceal something from me behind her back. My curiosity got the better of me and now fully awake I sat up, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Ok Ophelia Grace, I know you are hiding something from me. You better have a good reason for waking me up, especially since I was dreaming of… you know…" I smiled dreamily, already distracted with thoughts of the prince.

Without answering me, she rapidly pulled the object out from behind her back. My attention immediately zoomed in on the cream envelope her hand was tightly clasping, suddenly going dizzy as my half-asleep mind tried to make sense of my sudden rush of adrenaline and excitement and memories from the day before. My eyes widened, and I jumped up, moving at a record pace for 8:00 am on a Saturday towards the door, halfway down the stairs with my mind set on retrieving my own application when I heard Ophelia clear her throat.

"So I couldn't get you up but the sight of an envelope could?" She said amused.

I glanced back up at her sheepishly, while still inching my way downstairs, my hands itching to obtain the envelope from my bag.

"Shut up! Lia, we must go NOW to hand in our applications. I don't think I can wait a moment longer!" I exclaimed in one big breath, running the rest of the way downstairs to grab my bag before returning to grab her hand. I was almost through the front door, my best friend in tow, when she said:

"I mean, we can leave right now, but if I were you I wouldn't want the prince to see a picture of me in my cow-print pajamas," Lia snickered.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I stopped right in my tracks, and glanced down, embarrassed, feeling a rush of color swooping up my neck and permanently occupying my cheeks. I quickly sprinted back upstairs, donning a white sweater, blue jeans, and a scarf, making sure to grab my prized red coat.

"Hon, I don't think your chances of getting chosen will increase if you keep moving this fast. It's really unnecessary. Plus, we should look at each other's forms. Or at least, let me see yours. I am just entering for the money. I do think a crown would look pretty on my head though," Lia observed, striking a "regal" pose in the mirror hanging next to the door. I shook my head, hiding a smile, and went back upstairs to the bathroom and applied some light eye makeup and cover-up for my picture. When I came back downstairs, I found Lia in the kitchen conversing with my mom. I snatched her form off the counter, quickly scanning it. I already knew most of the information, and I felt a twinge of jealousy at the eight languages she listed that she is fluent in. Despite seeming self-centered, Lia has a passion for languages and writing and is an intern at a publishing company in town.

I set her form down and started to pay attention to the conversation my mom and Lia were having. I wasn't surprised to hear them talking about the royals, a topic that is on everyone's mind lately.

"And I guess if neither of us get into this selection, there is always Prince Joseph's Selection in a year and a half. I would much rather be queen of Ilea instead of a princess, but either way I would get such pretty clothes!" Babbled Lia.

I rolled my eyes, but Lia is right. King Julian and Queen Magdalena have five children. Three boys, and two girls. Their eldest is the Crown Prince Kyle, and in my opinion, the most attractive 19-year-old I have ever seen, even if it was always through a screen. A year and a half later they had twins; Prince Joseph and Princess Jacqueline, who are both 17, like Lia and I. Next they had Prince Everett, who is 12, and the final addition to the royal family was 5-year-old Princess Claudette, whose innocence and adorableness made for some enjoyable Ilea Reports.

"Let's go!" Lia exclaimed once she noticed me impatiently waiting for her to finished talking with my mom. My excitement bubbled up again, and I flew towards the front door, narrowly avoiding a collision with my older brother Nolan.

"Sorry!" I yelled.

"I don't get all the excitement. It's just a prince," Nolan grumbled.

I suddenly stopped and glared at him.

"You can't possibly understand," I gasped dramatically.

I continued my path down the hallway and burst through the front door, inhaling my favorite scent, the smell of the air after a rainstorm. I'd like to think the whole world gets cleansed every time it rains, but that is only another one of my silly fantasies.

"Can we take your parents car?" asked Lia, glancing towards the SUV parked in the one-car garage.

"Nah. It's only a twenty-minute walk, and I believe that your legs could use a bit of exercise," I scolded, eagerly walking down the street towards the town center.

"You do realize taking the car will get us there faster?" Lia pointed out.

"There's no where to park it in the middle of town," I frowned, then motioned for her to follow me.

* * *

After twenty minutes of listening to Lia complain nonstop we finally arrived at the admissions office, the bland white building making the long lines of girls dressed in all kinds of…. outfits… stand out.

"Hmph. If I had known we were allowed to come naked, I would have taken advantage of that opportunity," observed Lia, looking at all the girls that, despite the cold air, were dressed in clothing that could pass off as their undergarments.

"Well, we better get in line. At least _we_ won't die of frostbite," I sighed, walking to the end of the line that went around the street corner. 'Come on Taylor. Perk up. Think of the Prince!' I internally gave myself a pep talk.

"Hey Taylor! Lia! Come stand with us!"

I glanced up and smiled as I caught sight of my other best friend, Ryan, near the front of the line. We were neighbors, and had known each other since before I could remember.

"Hey Ryan. I didn't know you were interested in the Prince?" I laughed, knowing fully that he was accompanying his younger sister Anne, who greeted me with a scowl.

"Hello Anne," I said politely, frowning as she mumbled something to herself and promptly turned around so she was facing the other way. Anne must be having one of her mood swings.

Finally, we made it to the front of the line. I was starting to get sick of watching girl after girl give each photographer a full on shot of her cleavage. Anne handed the woman at the front of the line her application and frowned at the camera. Next, Lia bounced up to the lady, shoved her application in her face, ran to the chair where we were supposed to sit, and stuck out her tongue while flashing the photographer a very classy peace sign. I stifled a giggle at her ridiculous pose.

At last, it was my turn. I handed in my application, and sat down neatly in the chair. I felt butterflies stirring in my stomach, because I knew this picture had to be perfect. I put on my best smile, but as the photographer went to take the picture, I heard some random girl mutter: "wow is she ugly." Startled, I glanced up, a confused expression on my face right as the flash went off. It took me a split-second to register that the camera had most likely missed my smile.

"No! Please, pretty please, let me take that picture again!" I cried, getting up and running to the woman behind the camera.

"Sorry no retakes. NEXT!"

Holding in a frustrated sob, I pushed through the crowd of girls snickering at my outburst and started to sprint home, Lia calling for me to wait. I was cursing myself for not ignoring the girl's silly comment. I thought despairingly that my odds of getting selected were ruined. There was no longer a chance that a blue-eyed, brown-haired prince would be in my future.

* * *

**A/N If you liked my story enough to read the second chapter, then you rock! Please, I welcome any feedback! I don't think anyone needs to be reminded but Keira Cass owns the world of Ilea, the characters are my own. Two more weeks until winter break!**

**-Hannah**


	3. There's More than 2 Princesses in Ilea

Chapter 3: There's more than two princesses in Ilea

The sky must have been as upset as I was because halfway home I was trudging through a full blown blizzard. Typical Dakota. This time of year the trees were barren, but during the spring when the snow turned to rain the greenery flourishes.

Lia and Ryan had caught up to me, and the thick snow helped hide my tears. I was devastated.

"Who needs to be a queen anyways? Any other guy is better than that cocky prince," said Ryan, throwing his arm around my shoulders, trying to comfort me.

"He is not cocky! And I don't just want to be queen! That's what Lia wants!" I retort, nudging him away from me.

"Wait a second Taylor. The guy needs to be hot too. Being queen isn't just enough," Lia reprimanded. "Oooo, and the money! Besides, you don't actually know the prince. He could be absolutely evil, the type of guy that kills little girls in their sleep."

"Lia, you are already a queen… of drama. And I thought I was the one that daydreamed far too much…"

The three of us continued walking side by side. We finally reached my house, the warmth emanating from the windows a welcoming sight. My friends walked me up to right in front of my door before I turned to say goodbye.

"Lia, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You betcha. _Bonne soirée_."

I watched Lia's retreating figure as she pushes through the gates and walks left, going in the direction of her home. I turned to Ryan.

"I'll see you at school?"

"Yup. We have science on Monday. How I love biology," he said sarcastically.

I gave Ryan a quick hug goodbye before he turned and sprinted across the street to his own home. I waved once more from my door, and Ryan waved back from his front porch.

Suddenly, I heard quick blasts echo down our street. Ryan furrowed his brows in confusion and moved to come back across the street when he froze, an expression of shock on his face as he took in the scene at the other end of our street. My heart beating as loud as thunder, I watched as black-masked people slowly moved towards our homes, from the direction Lia had come from. Ryan was waving his arms at me, mouthing for me to go inside. The people were coming closer, breaking into my neighbor's homes as they went. I hesitated, not wanting to leave Ryan by himself outside, but when I saw the expression on his face, I sprinted into my house, knocking over a vase of flowers as I clumsily maneuvered towards the kitchen. I found my family in the hallway that leads to the stairs to the basement. My mother had already ushered them into the stairwell, and stood near the window facing the street in the dining room, a gun in her hand.

"Mom? W-what are you doing with t-that… g-gun?" I said shakily, trying to wrap my mind around what was going on.

"It doesn't matter. Right now your safety is most important. Take your father and brothers down to the wine cellar. If you tug on the wine bottle farthest to the right on the middle rack a secret room should open. If I don't return within twenty minutes, tell your father he should do what he must. " My mother commanded.

"What about you?!" I cried, grabbing her sleeve and attempting to pull her downstairs. This was to no avail. My mother strategically extracted herself from my iron grip and confidently ran out the door into the pouring snow, darting behind trees and houses as she made her way towards the masked people.

I stood there for a full minute in stunned silence until another blast, much louder this time, caught my attention. I ran to the top of the stairs and practically shoved my siblings down, taking the steps two at a time behind them. My father closed and locked the door leading up to the main floor. I ran to the wine cellar and pulled the wine bottle my mother told me too. I heard a faint rumble, and frantically thought it was the masked people breaking in my home, when a trap door appeared out of nowhere in the stone floor.

I glanced at my brothers who had equally confused and shocked expressions on their faces before heaving it open, and I followed my brothers inside, relaying the message to dad my mom had told me. He made sure to firmly shut the trap door before turning and proceeding into the dark room.

"Dad, why did mom have a gun? Why did she run towards the rebels?"

I could only assume that's what the masked people were. Apparently the first few years of my life Ilea had been living in peace for decades, when suddenly rebels started appearing everywhere, attacking towns and even the palace.

"Don't worry about your mother, she will be fine." Dad said curtly, sitting straight as a rod on one of the hollow wooden boxes that served as our chairs in the room.

"Bu Da—"

"Please, stop asking questions Taylor. You will get your answers soon."

I sighed, taking in my surroundings. After my father locked the two massive metal contraptions on the trapdoor in place, we had been met with the sight of a dank room with stone walls and a dirt floor. There was a room divider in the corner, sectioning off a bathroom type area, with a simple toilet and sink. There were three steel bunk beds lying against the wall opposite the makeshift bathroom. The wall nearest to the door contained shelf after shelf of every survival supply one could think of. Jugs of water, food, ropes, lighters, a surprising array of weapons, and blankets were teetering precariously in piles. The final wall had nothing on it, but the makeshift table and chairs my father and I were sitting on were pushed against it.

Wyatt and Wesley were curled up together in a top bunk, and Nolan was messing around with the ropes near the bathroom. I sat tensely, anxiously awaiting my mother's return. After what I thought to be twenty minutes, I started to glance at my dad, his eerie calm causing me to be even more on edge. I was about to get up and go find my mother myself when a series of intricate taps came from the other side of the trapdoor. My father sprang up and rushed to the entrance of our little safe room, unbolting the metal locks. My mother came bursting through, carrying a soot-covered Lia, clumps of debris hanging from her limp red hair, her parents Janet and Henry worriedly following my mother.

"Lia! Mom, what is she doing here?" I exclaimed, rushing to my best friend's side.

Lia coughed and grimaced as she attempted to sit up.

"Please Princess, be careful. They were so close that time, and we can't afford to lose you," my mother said sternly, grabbing ointment from one of the shelves and applying it to a bleeding cut on Lia's forehead.

Lia and I gawked. Princess? What in the world was my mother talking about? Even Nolan, who was sulking in the corner, perked up when he heard that word come so easily out of our mom's mouth.

I had failed to notice that we had company other than Lia and her parents. A smartly dressed man was standing in the corner with a headset and a phone, looking frustrated as he tried to connect with someone on the other line.

"Mom, what's going on? Why did you call Lia Princess? And why can't we afford to lose her? Who's that weird man standing in the corner?" Thousands of questions flew through my mind, spilling out of my mouth.

My mother grimly shook her head, and sighed. She turned towards the man in the corner.

"I am going to tell them. They all have a right to know, especially Pr-… Ophelia," my mom stopped herself from saying Princess again. She swiveled to face Lia and I and launched into an explanation.

"Ophelia is the princess of France, and I am the head of her personal guard. It is of the utmost importance that those people DO NOT capture Lia. It was so unexpected this time. Lia's 'parents' are actually just the Queen and King of France's closest and most trusted friends, assigned to be her guardians. The man in the corner is the King's advisor. Don't mind him." My mother said these words like she had known this information almost her whole life, which now that I think about it she probably has.

Lia was still staring open-mouthed at my mom. I had narrowed my eyes warily at my mother.

"You mean, all the moving around, and weird nights where my… parents… would usher me into safe rooms like this were to get away from those people?" Lia asked.

"Yes. This town in Dakota seemed like a pretty discreet place, but I think Ilea is no place to hide a princess." My mom said sourly.

"Princess? Since when am I a princess?" Lia looked as confused as I felt.

"Yeah mom?! Lia isn't a princess! She's my best friend, who I have known for two years and certainly not this 'long-lost princess' of yours." I exclaimed, starting to get frustrated.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cortez. I know my past might seem somehow connected to being hunted by these people, but there is no way that I am the princess of France. Besides, even if I was, why don't I live in France, with my supposed parents, the Queen and King?" Lia started to get up, but she only made it to one foot before my mom pushed her back down.

My mother sighed, and started to tell Lia a story: "Ever since you were born, France had never been a safe place, especially to raise the only heir to the French throne. I had been the head of the personal guard for 10 years, and I had just given birth to Taylor."

"Wait I was born in France?!" I shout. I don't even remember ever leaving Dakota, heck I didn't even remember leaving this town.

"Yes Taylor. One day, Ophelia, you were missing from your crib. The King and Queen immediately deployed thousands of troops all over the country, and eventually, they found you in the arms of France's biggest enemy, the Sournois, a group of people similar to the rebels here in Ilea. In fact, they are all part of the same group. This scar on your stomach was from a knife, and your index finger on your right hand is slightly crooked from being broken during this traumatic event. At the time, Ilea was an extremely stable and flourishing country. Janet, Henry, and I, your guard and close friends of the King and Queen volunteered to raise you in Ilea, far away from the Sournois. However, they had managed to follow us to Ilea, and no matter how much we moved you around, they always seem to be able to find you. I think it's time you return back to your own country, Ophelia. It is no longer safer in Ilea."

Lia was staring at the scar my mother had mentioned, and tears fell from her eyes.

"When was the last time I have been near my… real… parents?" asked Lia softly.

"It has been 16 years." Mom replied gently, brushing Lia's tears away.

"But what about Taylor, and all my friends, and my parents, Janet and Henry?"

"Your real home is back in France. Your life is in danger. Come, we must get you ready immediately." My mom stood up, brushing off her clothing and pulling Lia to her feet.

"Wait! Lia!" I cried, sprinting to my best friend. "Are you really going to leave? I don't know what I will do without you!"

"I have to go and help my country, and keep myself alive. For some reason, I believe your mom. I have this feeling in my gut, and I am going to follow it. You have Ryan. Maybe, just maybe, if you can manage to get selected, I can come and visit the palace," suggested Lia, fiercely hugging me and planting a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Oh Lia, I will miss you so much! Please don't die, and no matter how bad my picture was, I will get into this selection. It is now not just for the prince, but for you too!" I sobbed, giving Lia one last hug goodbye as she trudged to the door.

My mom slipped outside the safe room, and came back ten minutes later, telling us it was all clear. We solemnly filed upstairs, gathering in the front foyer. The vase of flowers was still lying on the floor, the dirt smeared into the carpet. I couldn't believe just this morning Lia and I had been turning in our applications for the Selection. A car sat idle in front of our house. I wave to Lia, and watch as my best friend, and apparently the princess of France, gets into the car, followed by the advisors, Janet, and Henry. I didn't know that I would actually be seeing her again much sooner than I thought.

That night, my family gathered around the TV, watching footage from the attacks. The rebels had been captured while pillaging our street before they could reach my house and Ryan's. Nonetheless, the police were too slow to save a couple of my neighbors, who had been killed. The broadcast cut to the king, who had put on a mask of pity as he apologized to the citizens of Dakota who had to endure this horrific attack, and said he would be making an appearance in the town square with his son, Prince Kyle, to pay his regards to the deceased.

"Stupid king. Coming to 'pay his regards.' And he's bringing the Prince, hoping his pretty face will entrance the crowd while he falsely pays his respects," I muttered.

Then it hits me. The prince is coming to Dakota. The freaking prince, of Ilea, is coming to Dakota, and his stupidly pretty face is going to be in the town square tomorrow. And, despite the horrors of today, I couldn't wipe the small smile off my face.

* * *

**A/N If anyone has would like to SYOC, then please PM me! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and let me know if the plot twist caught you by surprise! The updates won't be as fast once I start getting to chapters that I have to write from scratch. Anyways, off to doing my homework….**

**-Hannah**


	4. Meet the Not Prince Charming

Chapter 4: Meet the Not Prince Charming

**Kyle's POV (Two weeks before the attack on Dakota)**

I stood, gazing at my reflection in the mirror hanging adjacent to my bed. My sharp blue eyes stared back at me, and I confidently straightened my back, my broad shoulders testing the strength of my suit.

I heard a timid knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called, not turning towards the entrance to my room.

I felt a shift in the air as someone else entered my room and stood nervously at the door. I heard them softly scuffing their feet against the dark wooden floor.

"You called, Your Majesty?" The maid politely asked.

I turned to face her with a smirk before slowly slinking towards her. She stumbled back until she came up against the wall, staring up at me with wide hazel eyes.

"Yes… I wanted to ask you for a… favor…" I purred, roughly grabbing her waist and lowering my face so that our eyes were at the same level.

She whimpered and weakly tried to pull herself out of my grip, to no avail. My smirk grew the more she struggled. I started lowering my lips towards her, when suddenly I heard someone knock firmly on my door.

"One second honey," I whispered.

I pushed myself away from the maid and turned around, jumping slightly at the sight of my mother's very red face only inches from my own.

"KYLE. WILLIAMSON. SHREAVE. Get your behind in my office in ten minutes. I have had enough maids complaining about you, and I am sick and tired of trying to defend your pompous ass," my mother screamed, grabbing the wrist of the maid and storming out of my room, the maid in tow.

I sighed and rubbed my neck in frustration. I had given up trying to make my parents proud of me. At this point, my whole family probably saw me as a disgrace and I know for a fact my uncle has already talked with my father about the right to the throne being passed on to the next in line, my brother Joseph. It's not my fault that I wanted to have a little fun around this dreary palace. I was barely aloud outside, let alone the palace walls. The stress of being the heir to the throne and being trained to be King was too much sometimes, and this helped me relieve that stress.

I glanced emotionlessly at the clock, noticing it was time for me to go to my parent's office. I pointlessly straightened my suit before I walked out of my room, nodding my head at the two guards stationed on either side of my door. I walked to the end of the hall and knocked on the large wooden door.

"Come in!" I heard my father call.

I pushed the door open and was greeted with the sight of my father sitting stiffly behind his desk, and my mother angrily pacing back and forth, her face distorted into a permanent frown. She noticed my entrance and stomped up to me, pointing her round finger at my face.

"Kyle Williamson, this has got to stop. Your father and I have come up with an idea that will hopefully put an end to your… inappropriate ways," my mother said, her voice dangerously low.

I just shrugged nonchalantly, uncomfortably rubbing the side of my neck. Ever since I started noticing all the different girls around the palace, especially the maids, I had been messing around with them. My family was accustomed to my behavior now, but it upset them greatly. The media soaked it all up, mainly getting their stories from maids that had left the palace.

"Son," my father started, taking his black-rimmed reading glasses off and running his hand through his light brown hair before continuing.

"Son, this needs to stop. You are embarrassing the royal family and ruining our reputation. Your mother and I have decided that it is time for you to have a selection. You need to settle down permanently soon anyways and find yourself a wife. There will be no further discussion. We will announce your selection on the next report." My father stated firmly.

I glanced curiously at my mother who was fuming in the corner, both my parents avoiding my gaze. The short meeting clearly over, I slowly turned and walked out of their office, turning in the opposite of my room and proceeding to the nearest balcony.

I stepped outside into the unseasonably cool air, a fresh breeze hitting my face.

I had felt a twinge of nervousness course through my body at the word "selection," an emotion I was unaccustomed too. I didn't think it was possible for me to set my sights on one woman, let alone be in a relationship. My family was setting themselves up for more disappointment. At the very least I hoped to find a beautiful woman to stand by my side, and I had no problem with using the selection as a search method. I just want to be able to enjoy myself along the way…

**Right after the attack on Dakota (Kyle's POV)**

Once again I was in my parent's office, but for an entirely different reason. Everyone noticed the attacks were happening more frequently, but what the public didn't know was that it was a rebel group from France searching for the hidden heir to the French throne. Of course my family was aware of this, since my parents had given permission to the King and Queen of France to hide their daughter in our country so many years ago. However, since citizens died and I am the heir to the throne, my father is forcing me to accompany him to the town where the rebels hit the strongest. Now that the French princess has returned home, the rebels have all but vanished… for now.

I was walking down the hallway with a maid dragging my bags behind me. Right before we arrived at the main doors to the palace, I turn around, smirking. I strut up to the maid and grasped the back of her head, roughly kissing her cheek, perilously close to her mouth. She struggled for a moment, and then realized it was no use.

"Thanks honey," I said, my voice dripping with a sickly sweetness and I grabbed my bags.

The maid hurried away, no doubt going to her friends to talk about me I thought smugly.

"Kyle, why was the maid crying?" asked my youngest sibling, Claudette, as she skipped towards me from the direction the maid had gone. Out of everyone in my family we looked most alike. Her brown wavy hair flowed behind her and her blue eyes stared up at me in confusion. Claudette was still too young to understand why my family was so ashamed of me. I planned on making sure it stayed that way, so I will have at least one person who supports me when I am King.

"Doesn't matter. She shouldn't be so upset," I said slyly, remembering the other times when I had sent maids on their way in tears.

Claudette looked at the ground for a moment, and then suddenly ran up to me, grabbing my hand.

"I will miss you Kyle. Don't get a booboo."

My usual smirk dissolved into a small smile and I bent down, grabbing her into a huge bear hug.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I will be fine."

I kissed the top of her head and walked quickly away, finally turning into the grand foyer. The huge wooden doors stretched at least 15 feet high, and a velvety strip of red carpet lead the way to the two main staircases that curve up to the second floor. Expensive paintings hang on the walls, and fancy armchairs are situated on the side of the room, serving as proper sitting areas.

"Father, I'm here," I called out, annoyed that he didn't notice when I walked in.

"Finally, took you long enough. You're already pushing your boundaries young man, and by now you should have mastered the art of punctuality," My father said stoutly, shooing away the huddle of advisors that always seems to follow him like a swarm of bees.

"Can we just get this over with?" I said impatiently.

"The more you complain, the longer we stay. So, if I were you, I would shut my mouth." With that, my father marched out the door, leaving me to shuffle behind him. I jumped into the car and reached for a soda, shouting when my father smacked my hand.

"Greedy boy. You have already taken too much, from the virtues of the woman of the palace to years off the lives of your mother and I, trying to clean up your messes," roared my father.

"Whoa, calm down father. A king should not lose his temper so easily," I said patronizingly, smiling with victory.

My father gave me a grim look, and sadly shook his head.

"A king should be kind and stern at the same time. A king doesn't alienate his subjects, isn't late, and is polite. You are none of those things," he snarled. Disappointed, father walked to the other end of the limousine and sat down, facing away from me.

I rubbed my neck, my father's rare outburst making me feel slightly guilty for my past actions.

It is only 20 minutes to the airport, and my father and I sat in tense silence. When we arrived, I hopped out of the car and hurried to our private jet. I took a seat in the front, and as my father passed, I whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It will take more than two words to make me trust you again. You are going to have to prove that you are capable of being a righteous king." My father said solemnly, walking to the back of the jet.

I sighed, and looked out the window, watching Angeles shrink from view. I felt a spark of determination that grew the farther away we got from Angeles. For once, I wanted my parents to look at me with something other than disappointment and tiredness in their eyes. I wanted them to look at me with pride that their son was going to soon rule the country they had worked so hard for.

**Taylor's POV**

To be frank, life was absolutely dull without Lia. I missed her dreadfully, and spent too much time wondering what she was doing in France. My mother had gone from a woman I could never imagine wielding a gun to bodyguard in about two seconds, and then took that same amount of time to go back to "normal," whatever that even meant. I sighed, trying to figure out how best to wear my wavy hair. I settled on putting the top half in a ponytail and leaving the rest to tumble past my shoulders. If only Lia was here, she always knew exactly how to do my hair and how to bring out my natural features.

"Taylor, time to go!" shouted my mom.

I grinned, checked my appearance one last time, and practically flew down the stairs. The prince had arrived late last night, and would be making his appearance around noon. I wanted a spot as close to the podium as possible, since this might be the only time in my life I would get to see him not on TV.

My family decided to walk to the main square, and managed to find standing room about 20 feet away from the stage. It wasn't a very exciting scene. A makeshift wooden stage had been constructed towards the backside of the square, and tables were roped off on the side. Wyatt was settled on my dad's shoulder. Someone bumped into me, and I turned to scowl at the offender, until I saw it was Ryan.

"Where's Lia? I haven't seen her since yesterday morning," asked Ryan, grinning as he took in the expression on my face.

I unexpectedly started tearing up. Ryan had no idea what had taken place in my basement yesterday. I decided it was only fair to enlighten him.

"I promise you I am telling the truth. Lia is the princess of France, and my mom is the head of her guard. Lia left to go home last night," I whispered.

Ryan stared blank-faced at me for a second, and then burst into laughter.

"Nice one Tay. Lia's the princess of France, and I'm the prince of England. Surprise!" he said in a cheesy British accent.

"Fine Ryan, don't be—," I paused when a hush fell over the crowd, and I looked up. There he was. The crown prince of Iléa was standing right in front of me. His deep blue eyes scanned the crowd, his frown deepening as he met the gazes of the eager audience. His chocolate brown hair ruffled in the breeze, and I know this might sound creepy, but all I wanted to do was run my fingers through it. His father stood slightly behind him, with the same ocean blue eyes, but with hazelnut colored hair instead. He had a slightly warmer expression on his face.

"People of Dakota, I am terribly sorry for your losses. The rebels are cold, ruthless people, who care not about the wellbeing of the people of Iléa. I hope that we all can become stronger from this unfortunate event. I have posted more guards around the area, but I suspect the rebels won't be returning to this town anytime soon. Please enjoy the free lunches the guards are handing out. Prince Kyle, do you have anything to say?" The king looked expectantly at his son, who hesitantly took his father's spot behind the podium.

"I'm sorry about the people who died. The rebels should not come back. You should all be excited because I am going to sign some autographs!" He said a little too enthusiastically for the somber atmosphere of the square.

As he stepped off the stage, people started grumbling to themselves. Anyone who didn't need a free lunch started to leave, including my family. The rest skirted around the prince to get to the food, then promptly exited the square to eat their lunch elsewhere. I caught a glimpse of the King shaking his head in chagrin at the Prince. The moment was over quickly, and I noticed Wesley was tugging on my leg.

"Wait a moment Wes," I said, stepping out of my brother's grip.

I nervously walked up to the prince. I felt like I was either going to vomit or rainbows were going to start shooting out of me. Honestly, all thoughts whooshed out of my head except for one: 'The prince is standing right in front of me.'

"What do you want?" He asked harshly, scanning my empty hands, looking for something to autograph.

I continued to stare, his blue eyes captivating me. The prince started to smirk.

"Like what you see? Unfortunately, I can't show you anymore of my _very _attractive features because of the selection," drawled the prince, moving towards me with a catlike smile.

"Uhhhh, that's not polite. I m-mean, shouldn't a prince be more, I dunno, princely?" I stammered, inwardly cringing at my lacking eloquence. Prince Kyle was starting to get on my nerves, but my stupid brain didn't seem to work correctly since he was within five feet of me.

"KYLE! GET OVER HERE!" The king shouted from his spot at the side of the square, sandwiched in between two burly looking guards.

"Oh, what a shame. I've got to go…maybe I'll see you later."

The prince slithered up to me and slowly leaned forward. I sucked in a huge breath and my eyes widened to the size of golf balls as he put his lips to my cheek. He leaned back, and looked me up and down, like I was a piece of his handiwork. He smirked once more and strutted away, leaving me gawking, with a tingly feeling emitting from my cheek where he kissed me.

It was Ryan who awoke me from my stupor; asking me why I was stupidly staring at nothing, and to remind me it was time to return home. My heart was like a stampede in my chest, about to burst. Still in a daze and unencumbered by the Prince's strange behavior, I trailed behind Ryan's family and mine. Five days until the report, and five days until I know if I will have the chance of a lifetime, to meet my prince charming. And I couldn't wait.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's been such a long time, I've had a lot of school work and I was having some writer's block and lack of inspiration. Nonetheless, here is the fourth chapter! Enjoy, and please feel free to give feedback! Right now I am reading "The Beginning of Everything" by Robyn Schneider. I'm almost halfway through it and it seems very good, it's a very "John Greenesque" book as my friend put it. I also just got The Rose Society by Marie Lu, which I am super excited to read. I am also super psyched for the release of Glass Sword; the first book Red Queen was incredible! If anyone has any good book recommendations let me know! Of course, Kiera Cass holds all rights to this incredible world, the characters are my own! Merry Christmas Eve!**


	5. The Girls are Selected

Chapter 5

**Taylor's POV**

Today was the day. After what I was convinced was the slowest week of my entire life, the day of the report where the selected girls will be announced has finally arrived.

I think that this morning was the fastest I had ever gotten out of bed, and I had gotten up earlier since I had school, and even stranger I've had a mysteriously large amount of energy that I've possessed all day. However, I am still slightly perturbed about my encounter with the prince. The boy I met was not the boy from my dreams, and I have been praying that maybe he was just acting extraordinarily creepy because he wasn't used to traveling outside the gates and physically interacting with his people. My conscience kept telling me otherwise though, and I was dreading my conscience was right.

"Ugh. You're practically glowing," scoffed Ryan, widening the gap between us as we fought our way through the crowded hallway of my school towards the cafeteria. The food in the cafeteria was so bad I worried it would ruin my… "aura" as Ryan put it.

"Am I really?" I said dreamily, not noticing when I ran into a poor freshman, knocking her many books all over the tiled floor.

Ryan stooped to help, since I was absent-mindedly contemplating what the color of my first dress should be. The freshman squeaked a quick thank you and scurried out of the way.

"Tay, come on! You are completely in your own world today," Ryan grumbled, grabbing my hand and leading me to the lunch line. After we each got a tray of a substance that shouldn't be called food and a drink, Ryan then had to push me to our usual table in the back of the cafeteria.

"Lia is such a cheat. She has missed a week of school!" Ryan said, rolling his eyes and opening his little milk carton.

"Yeah…I miss her," I replied, my brain not registering what Ryan had just said. Honestly I should've gotten detention multiple times today. I have not been paying attention in class, but maybe the teachers were going a little easier today because of the report tonight. I was also an excellent student, so a little lapse in my focus shouldn't hurt me too bad.

I finished the rest of school in my dreamlike state, my luck seeming to run out when much to my chagrin I got detention after my least favorite teacher had to ask the student next to me to get my attention after calling my name ten times. Embarrassingly, I nearly broke down into tears. All I wanted to do was go home and wait on the couch for the report to start. Instead, I had to sit inside a cool classroom and watch Ryan laughing at me teasingly through the little window on the door.

Finally, I got released, and after giving Ryan a good kick in the shin and a well aimed glare I got my stuff together and sprinted home. I had never run so fast in my life, especially with my huge bag, and I nearly passed out on the front lawn once I reached my house. I had to wait on the front stoop for a good ten minutes until Ryan came strolling up, sporting a purple bruise from where I kicked him. Oops.

"Sorry about that…" I grimaced, holding the door to my house open for Ryan.

"You couldn't have, I don't know, took out your frustration on something other than your best friend?" snapped Ryan; though his smile told me he wasn't actually mad.

We walked inside, and I planted myself right in the middle of the couch. The report didn't even start for another two hours, but I had enough to think about that the time passed without me even noticing. I still desperately wanted to be in the selection, but the prince had seemed… off. However, despite the slightly disturbed feeling I had during most of that encounter, the kiss he had smoothly planted on my cheek made all of those feelings swoop away. I swear I can still feel his lips, so softly brushing my skin.

"BOO!"

I screamed as my eyes flew open. I frowned and shoved Wyatt off me onto the hardwood floor. He landed with a big thud, and rolled to the side. I got even more annoyed when his backup ran in, Wesley taking no time to jump on me and then I took my turn to tumble down to the floor.

As I rubbed my banged up elbow I heard a click and looked towards the entrance to the living room to see Ryan laughing hysterically and slapping his knee, a camera in his other hand. Bewildered, I looked outside to see it was dark. I must have fallen asleep on the couch, while I was waiting for…. THE REPORT! I let out a shriek and ran to the TV, jabbing the power button and restlessly waiting for the old machine to start. The screen finally lit up, our national anthem blaring out of the speakers and a picture of our national emblem fading away to the royal family seated on thrones slightly off to the right of a stage. The King sat stone-faced, his posture rigid. The Queen looked excited, her eyes bright and she was faintly smiling. Princess Claudette was swinging her feet back and forth and glancing around curiously, no doubt the atmosphere in the room was far more tense and excited than any other report she has been present at. Prince Everett looked bored and the twins didn't look too excited, but Prince Joseph was glancing teasingly over at his eldest sibling Prince Kyle. The heir to the throne sat emotionless on his intricately carved wooden throne, placed right in the middle of the family. I wondered at how he sat there calmly, knowing that in mere minutes he would have a list of girls that he would have to narrow down and pick his wife from. Other than the royals, there was a navy blue backdrop and a couple advisors seated on the other side. A big podium was situated in the middle, with a chair next to it. I excitedly called out to the rest of my family and jumped back onto the couch, clasping my shaking hands.

Someone must have signaled to the king behind the camera, because he suddenly jerked to his feet and stiffly walked to the podium. He droned on and on about his condolences to the families who suffered losses from the rebel attacks and about some smaller rebel attacks in other towns in Dakota. Sounds like some of the rebels were still looking for Ophelia. I really missed her. I was actually starting to tear up when I remembered what exactly I was about to watch, and guiltily all thoughts of my best friend flew out of my mind.

I sat up straighter as the king announced the master of events, Fiona Fadaye. She sauntered onto the stage, her greying hair shining under the stage lights and her warm brown eyes twinkling. After the famous Gavril Fadaye retired, he had become such a legend that the job of commentator and royal announcer has been held by his family every since. The current job holder is Fiona, and she is close to retirement, her daughter preparing to take over. At first the people were unsure about having a female as the royal announcer, but Fiona's sparkling personality quickly changed everyone's minds. I had never doubted Fiona, and I thought it was ridiculous that some people thought a woman couldn't do as amazing of a job as a man could.

"Good evening people of Ilea. Today is a very special day for our Prince Kyle. His highness has finally come of age, and it is time that he has a selection of his own! Prince Kyle, how are you feeling right now?"

"Splendid, Fiona. I'm excited to see my future wife for the first time," he smirked, staring directly into the camera.

I shivered, chills crawling up and down my body. The prince kept up his cold, powerful gaze for a few more seconds before Fiona broke the moment by clearing her throat.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I am honored to have the opportunity to announce the 35 daughters of Ilea that will have the chance of a lifetime to compete for the heart of our Prince."

Fiona reached her hand into a giant glass bowl filled to the brim with applications. I saw her eyes widen as she read off the name and occupation of the first girl, her expression probably from the picture that popped up on the screen after she read the girl's name.

"Miss Hailey Shirley of Hansport, age 16, occupation is none."

The picture showed a girl smiling crazily with blond ringlets in two high pigtails. Kyle's smirk deepened.

"Miss Heaven Bremner of Waverly, age 15, occupation is a chef for her family's restaurant."

I couldn't help bursting out in laughter as a picture with a brunette wearing a golden wire halo was shown. So far, it truly seemed that these girls were selected randomly. Of course, they first went through and chose every girl they thought could possibly be suited for a throne, and then picked randomly from that new pile.

"Miss Britney Villow of Paloma, age 15, occupation is inventor."

"Miss Jade Carver of Carolina, age 17, occupation is musician."

A girl with softly falling brown waves and crystal clear blue eyes was smiling sweetly at the camera, the picture not hiding a glint of mischief shining in her eyes. The prince had not stopped smirking.

"Miss Allegra Giordano of Kent, age 17 occupation is none."

The girl in the image was staring coldly at the camera, her expression almost looking angry. This had finally wiped the smirk of the Prince's face. He was now frowning at his father. Fiona continued, 29 girls left.

"Miss Mackenzie Cadoret of Zuni, age 19, occupation is farmer."

Stick straight raven black hair, with eyes nearly just as dark. All of these girls were stunningly beautiful, even the angry girl had an icy beauty.

"Miss Aaliya Sharma of Clermont, age 18, occupation is model and actress."

"Miss Addison Hessia, age 18, occupation is archer."

A girl with light brown hair that was pulled up into a tight braid had a small smile on her face. Her cheeks were hollow and her face looked slightly gaunt, like she wasn't very well fed. However, she also looked tough, and I felt like the Prince wouldn't get away with many of his games with her.

"Miss Alessandra McMenamy of Midston, age 18, occupation is singer."

I recognized her. She is famous internationally for her pop country songs.

"Miss Regan Predona of Whites, age 16, occupation is maid."

"Miss Penelope Cass of Angeles, age 19, occupation is flight attendant."

11 girls have been chosen. My heart was starting to beat faster as I became more nervous.

"Miss Laila Rai of Likely, age 16, occupation is actress."

This girl was sneering at the camera. It was a change from the sweet smiles or sassy expressions most of the girls chosen had.

"Miss Elaina Klint of Ottaro, age 17, occupation is flower deliverer for her family's flower business."

The diversity of jobs in this selection was very interesting, most of the girls so far seemed like they had very unique backgrounds.

Now 13. I was sweating. Ryan's arm rubbed mine, and he comfortingly wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I hid my face in his chest.

"Miss Taylor Cortez of Dakota, age 17, occupation is tutor."

I whipped my head around, my eyes wide with shock and I let out a scream, I jumped up and ran to the TV my hands grasping it on either side, I was convinced I didn't hear the TV correctly. I was having a staring contest with the picture of myself that had popped up on the screen, the picture of me showing a girl with strawberry-blond waves smiling radiantly. The lady with the camera must've taken the picture before my expression changed. I turned back to face my family, looks of shock on their faces. I was about to start crying in happiness when the phone started ringing. My heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I rushed to the phone, but right before I made it I tripped on the edge of a chair, and smacked my head against the corner of the counter that the phone was resting on. I faintly heard my mother shouting at Nolan to answer the phone while she and my father made sure I was ok, and the last thing I saw was my parents worried faces before the world went black.

* * *

**Finally, the girls have been selected! On my Pinterest (link in my profile) you can find some pictures of the royal family, characters so far in my story, and the girls (I will be adding some photos). Happy new year, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Preparing for Departure

Chapter 6

**Taylor's POV**

I was surrounded by darkness. Everywhere I looked I was met with endless black. Suddenly, a sharp pain blossomed out from my temple, quickly bringing me out of my unconscious state. The pain was lessened by an ice cold feeling spreading over my head and down to my neck, almost like my I was submerged in freezing water. I tried to inhale, except I breathed in liquid, not oxygen. My eyes shot open, narrowing at the sight of Wesley gleefully pouring from a bright green bucket ice cold water onto me. I groaned, the sharp ache returning now that the water had finally stopped.

"Taylor's awake!" Wesley happily shouted, running out of the living room where I was currently lying on the couch, multiple towels surrounding me that no doubt were there to absorb the water.

"Wha…. What happened?" I stuttered, not fully awake.

"In all your excitement, you slipped and hit your head on the edge of the counter, clumsy idiot," said Ryan, entering the room from the kitchen.

His brown eyes quickly surveyed me, taking in my soaking wet state.

"C'mon, you better dry off before you freeze to death," He continued sweetly, walking over and easily scooping me off the couch.

"Excited about what?" I muttered.

"Wow you must've hit your head hard to not remember," smirked Ryan, laughing to himself quietly.

"Just tell me already," I said, starting to get annoyed.

Ryan didn't answer me, instead dumping me unceremoniously on my bed and proceeding to go through my dresser for a dry set of clothing.

"Here, get dressed and come downstairs, where we can all relive the cause of your dangerous excitement."

Ryan tossed me some sweats and a big t-shirt. I raised one eyebrow at him, and he actually started to blush before reaching into my top drawer and tossing me some undergarments.

"Thank you," I said, getting a turn to smirk back at him.

"Uh… no problem," Ryan mumbled, before practically sprinting out of the room.

I smiled to myself, he was so cute when he was embarrassed. Wait a second…. Did I just call Ryan cute? I had never looked at him that way, but now that I really thought about it his adorably messy chocolate hair and deep brown eyes were anything but unattractive. I dismissed these thoughts, because nothing would ever come from having them, and quickly threw on the clothes Ryan gave me before slowly standing up and making my way downstairs to the kitchen, where my entire family and Ryan sat gathered around the kitchen table. Once I stepped off the last step onto the tiled floor, my family turned to look at me, every set of eyes looking at me expectantly.

"Oh honey thank god you are ok," My mother said worriedly, quickly standing up and rushing over to me, pulling me into a bear hug.

"Uh… hey guys. You didn't have to all wait to see if I was ok. You can go back to what you were doing before!" I squeaked, laughing nervously.

"See, she doesn't remember," Ryan said suddenly.

"Remember what!" I said, my voice growing louder as I got more annoyed.

"Huh, she must've hit her head extraordinarily hard to not remember," muttered Nolan.

"That's what I said!" Ryan shouted, laughing.

"I am serious –," I started angrily, but before I could finish my sentence there were three sharp knocks.

"I'll go get it," I sighed and turned around quickly, stomping on my way towards the front door.

"Who is it?!" I yelled grumpily.

"I'm sorry for disturbing ma'am, my name is Brady Linker, I am here to meet with Lady Taylor Cortez and her parents," a man said loudly from the other side of the door.

I snorted when he must have mistakenly called me a lady and opened the door a sliver to reveal a man with dark skin and a mop of dark hair dressed in a grey suit with the royal crest on it looking at me with a completely serious face.

"I'm sorry... sir… but I believe you have the wrong Taylor Cortez. I am a girl but I am certainly not a lady. Good day!" I said brightly, and tried to slam the door, only to get blocked by his foot which he jammed between the door and the frame.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you are the only Taylor Cortez in Dakota, and your face is strikingly similar to this young lady here on the front page of this newspaper," he said stoutly, holding up a newspaper that, sure enough, had my face blown up so big it took up half of the page.

"Now this is just creepy. Is that what people do these days to sell stuff? Track down photos of people and put them on the front page and knock on their front doors hoping they will subscribe to the paper?" I said, my already bad mood worsening.

"Did you read the headline!" he asked.

I sighed and brushed some of my messy blonde hair out of the way before lowering my eyes to read the headline: 'WE ARE EXCITED TO ANNOUNCE OUR VERY OWN CANDIDATE FROM DAKOTA FOR PRINCE KYLE'S SELECTION, TAYLOR CORTEZ!'

My jaw dropped, forgetting my initial suspicion. "There must be some sort of mistake, the girls haven't been selected yet!" I said, rereading the headline over and over again.

"I don't know if your suffering from some sort of temporary amnesia – "

'You don't even know,' I thought to myself.

"but last night thirty-five girls were selected, and you were one of them! Now please move to the side, we have work to get done!" Brady said, his voice getting higher with excitement.

I suddenly felt a rush of dizziness and collapsed onto the door frame as all of my memories came rushing back. Hearing my name getting selected, the phone starting to ring and slipping and hitting my head. Brady must've though I was moving over for him, because he smugly stepped inside and proceeded to shout my parent's names. I couldn't believe I was in Prince Kyle's selection. I was going to the palace! I was going to meet the Prince, for heaven's sake!

Coming out of my temporary stupor, I closed the door quietly and followed the sound of Brady's shouting to the kitchen.

"Really Mrs. Cortez, congratulations on your daughter's selection," Brady was saying, my mother smiling faintly at him as he vigorously shook her hand.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you and what place do you have to come knocking on our door asking for our daughter?" My father demanded.

"Oh, I must've forgotten to introduce myself to you two! My name is Brady Linker, and I work at the palace! I'm here to get Taylor prepped for the day when she will travel to the palace!" he said animatedly, reaching in his brown leather briefcase and pulling out a manila folder brimming with papers.

"First things first, I need you two to go over these forms please and sign them. Taylor, may I speak to you over in the living room?" Brady placed the folder in front of my parents and motioned for me to follow him out of the kitchen.

"Um, Brady, the living room's that way!" I shouted, pointing in the opposite direction he had gone.

"Oh, my bad! I have a terrible sense of direction!" He said smiling and proceeding in the direction I had pointed out.

After much pointing, we finally arrived at the living room. It was pathetic, since my house wasn't that big at all. Brady had neatly sat on the edge of the couch and beckoned me over to sit next to him.

"Now, I am going to need you to sign this form please."

"Why couldn't I have just signed it in the kitchen?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well… you see… Prince Kyle is a bit of a character. This contract here says you will not try and leave the selection without explicit permission from the Prince himself. His parents, the King and Queen, are a bit… concerned if you will… about girls leaving on their own accord without even getting to know their son," Brady said sweetly.

"So if I wanted to leave but the Prince didn't give me permission to do so I would be trapped there?" I asked, pointedly raising one eyebrow.

"Now I wouldn't call being stuck at the palace trapped sweet girl. You should feel blessed that you even have the opportunity to be there. Need I remind you there are thousands of girls who would take your place in the blink of an eye?" Brady slowly said, fixing me with a stare that dared me to talk back.

"I am perfectly aware, sweet Brady. Now give me the damn form," I said, snatching the creamy paper out of his hand and swiftly signing it.

"There we go. We can return to your parents now!" Brady said brightly, returning to his former peppy self.

"Ok… I'll meet you there…" I said, muttering under my breath "and I hope you get lost and never find your way back."

"What was that?" Brady asked curiously.

"Oh nothing for you to worry about," I replied innocently.

Brady nodded his head and walked out of the room. I sat there for a few moments, pondering about what was the purpose of signing that contract. Was the Prince really that bad? Did every girl have to sign that paper?

I sighed, shaking my head and stood up, only run right into Ryan, my nose bumping into his upper chest.

"What's with the sneaking up on me?" I asked, rubbing my nose.

"I heard what that man was saying. Don't go Taylor. If they needed you to sign a contract to make you stay at the palace, think about how bad the Prince most likely is," Ryan desperately said, cupping my face with his warm hands.

"What?" I said shocked.

Ryan's eyes bore into mine before he slowly leaned forward and kissed my lips softly. I could feel his distress and hopelessness, and my eyes closed automatically for a brief second before I quickly pulled back, my mouth hanging open. Ryan looked at me once more before saying: "I just want you to be safe Tay. You mean so much more too me than you know."

He gently took one finger and pushed my mouth closed before placing his lips on mine one last time.

"Think about it. I'll be waiting."

Ryan slowly backed out of the room and I heard him walk down the main hallway, the front door opening and closing behind him.

I closed my eyes briefly, trying to comprehend what happened. My lips were still warm from where he had kissed me so tenderly.

"Taylor, why are you still in here? Your parents and I have been waiting in the kitchen for a few minutes now!" Brady said loudly, his voice cutting through my thoughts like a knife.

"Sorry, I got distracted," I mumbled, trailing behind Brady.

Once we arrived back at the kitchen, Brady gathered up all the forms that were lying spread out on the counter and placed them neatly back in the manila folder.

"Well, that should be all. I hope I get to see you around the palace Taylor! Have a nice day Mr. and Mrs. Cortez!" Taylor patted me on the back and nodded to my parents.

"Why don't you let Brady out, dear," my mother said.

I walked Brady to the door, and as soon as I closed the door behind him I turned around, my breathing starting to grow heavier. Some tears slid out, falling down my cheeks and off of my face, before I impulsively threw the door back open and ran outside into pouring rain. I crossed the street quickly, and rapped on Ryan's door. He opened it, his expression turning to one of shock as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

"You know I care a lot about you idiot, but I'm part of the selection," I cried, hitting Ryan's chest before backing away with my arms now wrapped around myself.

"Shhh, Taylor. Forget anything ever happened. I didn't want to make you upset," Ryan said quietly, looking pained.

I sobbed into my hands, looking up wildly when Ryan picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. My crying quickly got mixed with hiccupping laughter as Ryan tickled me and laid me down gently on his bed.

"Go to sleep Tay. You have a long day tomorrow," Ryan said, climbing in next to me and pulling the covers over us. I snuggled into his side, and Ryan put his arms around me protectively. I sighed contentedly, my crying had taken a toll on my energy. I felt myself drifting to sleep, and right as I was about to slip into unconsciousness I felt Ryan tenderly press his lips to my temple. I fell asleep smiling to myself. Only a few days until I left for the palace, and until I left my family and Ryan.

* * *

Snoring. Someone was snoring in my ear. I carefully peaked open one eye, and took in the green ceiling above me. The ceiling in my room was white, so I figured that wasn't where I was. I also identified that the human next to me was a boy, because his arms were wrapped very tightly around me and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

I started panicking, thinking I had ended up in some strange boys bed, before I heard a very sleepy voice mumbled, "You're not in some strange boys bed Tay."

"I knew that," I grumbling, carefully trying to extract myself from Ryan's arms. I only managed in making him squeeze me even tighter, and I felt like I was about to burst open.

"Can't…. Breathe…." I barely gasped.

"Oh, sorry!" Ryan instantly let go of me and sat up, propping his head up with one of his hands.

"Excited to leave for the palace today?" Ryan asked mischievously.

"WHAT!" I shrieked, flying out of his bed, down the stairs, and I had almost made it to his front door before he caught up to me.

"I'm kidding, Tay," Ryan laughed, bending over and clutching his stomach.

"You little – "

"Drop-dead gorgeous handsome man?" He offered, striking an elaborate pose that in my opinion looked quite uncomfortable. He had crossed his legs and twisted his arms together above his head.

"You wish… I gotta go. I'll call you tonight," I called over my shoulder and let myself out, hearing a crash right before I shut the door. As I walked by the window next to the door I saw Ryan rolling on the floor clutching his knee. Laughing to myself quietly, I shook my head and proceeded to cross the street and return home.

* * *

I was leaving for the palace tomorrow morning. Currently, I was standing in my room, with a travel bag wide open and mostly empty sitting in the middle of the floor. It turns out there wasn't much that I needed to bring to the palace, since apparently every necessity I could think of would already be there waiting for me. I decided to pack some of my comfort clothes, like sweats and some sweaters, and of course I will bring my favorite red coat.

"Hey honey. How's the packing going?" My mom asked, walking into my room.

"Its not. I barely have to pack anything!" I replied, collapsing onto my bed.

"I'm going to miss you," my mom walked over and sat beside me. I looked up at her and saw tears gathering in her eyes.

"Aw mom don't cry!" I said, starting to get teary myself.

"Just remember to be strong and to be yourself. I can't say any of the other girls won't be pretending, but you want the Prince to fall in love with the real you," my mother advised.

"What if he's cruel and mean? The form Brady had me signed said I could not even leave the palace without explicit permission from the Prince. The form made Prince Kyle sound like a monster," I whispered, one of my fears about the selection coming to light.

"I bet you even if he isn't a nice person, he can't possibly be so cruel as to not let girls leave if they absolutely don't want to be with him. At least, that's what I hope. Make sure you pack plenty of paper, so you can send us lots of letters!" she said, her voice getting cheery.

"I will mom," I smiled faintly.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Here's a parting gift from Ryan," my mom exclaimed, handing me a small wrapped box.

I carefully peeled away the wrapping paper and opened the package. Inside was a camera that was mostly cream colored and the top was turquoise. It was the perfect size to easily fit in a small hand purse. Inside there was a tiny slip of paper that read:

_Use this to capture all your new memories at the palace, and to make sure with every new memory you remember all the old ones with me. Good luck in the Selection Taylor._

_Love, Ryan_

I smiled softly, a tear slipping from my eye and dropping onto the paper. I noticed my mom had quietly slipped out of the room. I folded the paper up carefully and slipped it into the little pocket on the front of my bag, along with the camera. Afterward, I set my alarm clock for bright and early, clicked my lamp off, and slipped into bed, barely managing to fall asleep, my heart beating fast with anticipation for my trip to the palace.

* * *

**A/N Ok, school's tough and this took me forever to write, but here is chapter 6! It's my longest chapter by 3 words :) All the inspiration for Taylor and the character's are on my pinterest (And any important objects, outfits, accessories *like the camera*), the link should be in my profile! Please, review. I love all your feedback!**

**A special thanks to Roses323 for all of her amazing reviews!**

**-Hannah**


End file.
